


I Didn't Know

by needtoknow400



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 08:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16594487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needtoknow400/pseuds/needtoknow400
Summary: Tony sees Gibbs doing something he never thought he would see. What happens when he confronts Gibbs about it?





	I Didn't Know

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on fanfiction.net on 04-04-11

He had fallen asleep at his desk again, head back, feet up. As sleep overtook him the image flashed through his mind. A nameless man bent over a sawhorse in the basement, his pants around his ankles crying out with pleasure. Gibbs was standing behind him slamming into the man. It was raw and unbridled, pure animalistic need covering Gibbs' face. It was uncharacteristic and shocking in every way. And it was erotic and arousing.

The sound of the elevator doors opening shocked Tony awake and he practically fell out of the chair as he fought to stand up. Glancing in the direction of the elevator Tony saw Anna one of the cleaning crew. Tony waved and then sat back in his chair with a sigh. He ran his hands over his face then looked at his watch. Two AM on a Friday night and he was sitting at work being haunted by an image that he had seen a month ago. An image he was not supposed to see but that he now couldn't forget.

It was an accident, sort of, that's what Tony told himself. It happened one night when Tony couldn't sleep after a rough case and had decided to go see Gibbs. He had walked in the unlocked door and heard the sounds immediately. First a moan, then Gibbs' voice a deep sounding growl as he moaned the word fuck.  
Tony stopped in mid step. He knew all too well the sounds of having sex. Gibbs had a woman down stairs and they were not having a polite conversation. Part of Tony knew he should just turn around and leave, but the curious part of Tony got the better of him. Making sure his steps remained silent; he took the last few movements that brought him to the open basement door. Leaning in slightly, he looked down into the basement. The shock registered on his face immediately, even though in his mind he told himself what he saw couldn't be real, it had to be a figment of his imagination.

Gibbs completely dressed, but with his pants undone, burying himself into another man. The man was younger, probably Tony's age, sandy brown hair, nice build, and bent over one of the sawhorses moaning in pleasure. His pants were down around his ankles, but otherwise he too was dressed.

"Don't stop." The other man moaned as Gibbs continued to slam into him.

"I have no intention of stopping." Gibbs growled.

Tony wanted to run, wanted to get as far away from the situation as he could, but something held him in place. It wasn't until he realized the act was almost finished that he found the strength to move and quickly leave the house.

And now the scene was forever ingrained into his memory. Because of it Tony's relationship with Gibbs had become strained, he was preoccupied, was avoiding Gibbs and all the emotions he felt were haunting him."Get a grip." Tony said out loud.

The ringing of his cell phone made him jump. Looking at the caller id he sighed as he opened the phone. "This is Tony." He listened to the familiar voice. "How long this time?"  
As he waited for an answer he turned off the computer and light then headed for the elevator. "Fine whatever." Tony closed the phone and stepped into the elevator.

###########

Gibbs had seen the same car go by three times and it was on the fourth time that he looked out the window and saw the license plate. He sighed as he picked up the phone hitting speed dial two. The phone rang and rang. Just as Gibbs was sure it would go to voicemail the phone was picked up. "DiNozzo." Gibbs barked. "Park the damn car and come in already." He didn't wait for a reply simply closed the phone and tossed it on the table. Then picked up his coffee and walked towards the door.

A few moments later Tony walked in.

"Hey Boss." Tony forced a smile as he saw Gibbs leaning against the wall leading into the living room.

"Problem DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"No."

"You were just bored and decided to drive by my house?"

Tony released a nervous laugh. "No. I was just, it was late, didn't want to-"

"Spit it out already." Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"Heat is out at the apartment again." Tony sighed.

Gibbs shook his head. "Everything is still by the couch."

"Thanks boss." Tony said as he continued to look at Gibbs.

Gibbs’ eyes narrowed. "Something else?"

Tony shook his head. "No."

Gibbs pushed off the wall and walked into the kitchen.

A second later Tony followed stepping into the kitchen he paused watching Gibbs refill his coffee cup. He was still staring at Gibbs when the older man turned around.

"Coffee?" Gibbs asked.

"No thanks."

Gibbs sighed and sat his coffee cup down then leaned against the counter. "What's going on with you?"

"Me." Tony looked down at the floor. "Nothing."

"You're preoccupied, avoiding me whenever possible, and you can hardly look at me half the time." Gibbs paused. "I'd say that's a problem."

"Right." Tony sighed forcing himself to look up at Gibbs.

"You gonna tell me?" Gibbs asked.

Tony leaned back against the kitchen wall.

"That bad?" 

Looking at the floor again Tony scuffed his foot across the linoleum and took a deep breath. "I came to see you, a few weeks ago." Tony paused. "You weren't alone."

"Okay." Gibbs said still not understanding.

"I saw you." Tony looked up at Gibbs. "With a man, in the basement."

Gibbs rubbed his forehead.

"I should have just left when I heard you say-" Tony shook his head. "But I wasn't sure and then I saw you and he was bent over the saw horse."

"Yeah, I remember." Gibbs ran his hands over his face realizing what night Tony was talking about.

"I'm sorry." Tony stopped.

"It's not your fault." Gibbs paused. "I really need a lock on that door."

"You think?" Tony said his eyes wide.

"So this is why you've been avoiding me?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah." Tony sighed.

"Didn't realize this would bother you so much." Gibbs was surprised that Tony would have a problem with anyone's sexual preferences.

Tony looked at Gibbs puzzled then shook his head. "No. No that's not what bothers me."

Gibbs furrowed his brow confused. "So it's not about me being with a man?"

"No. it's-" Tony let out a long breath. "I was upset because I invaded your privacy."

"Uh hum." Gibbs nodded.

"And that I didn't tell you what I saw." Tony added.

Gibbs stared at Tony searching knowing without question there was more.

Tony swallowed hard.

Gibbs took a couple steps towards Tony. "That's not it."

Again Tony's gaze fell to the floor.

"Tell me the real reason?" Gibbs said taking the final steps that placed him right in front of Tony.

Tony shook his head still staring at the floor. "I can't."

"Tony when did you stop trusting me?" Gibbs sighed. Trust between them had never been an issue and it upset Gibbs that it was now.

"It's not about trust." Tony nervously laughed as he looked up at the ceiling then glanced at Gibbs.

"Then why are you so scared?"

"Because it's you." Tony murmured. "It's you."

Gibbs leaned forward his lips next to Tony's ear. "It is me, so trust me."

Tony shook his head again as if the action would somehow force all the thoughts from his mind.

"Please Tony." Gibbs' hand touched Tony's hip as he pulled his head back. "Trust me."

Tony looked into Gibbs' steel blue eyes. "I wanted it to be me." Tony sighed. "It should have been me, not him, only me."

Both of Gibbs’ hands were now on Tony's hips.

"I was jealous." Tony wet his lips. "And angry."

Gibbs' thumbs rubbed over Tony's hips. "Angry at me?"

"Yes." Tony's hands unwillingly touched Gibbs' chest.

"Because I should have known? That you've wanted me," Gibbs paused. "For a long time."

"Why didn't you know?" Tony's eyes were full of sadness and hurt.

Gibbs shook his head. "I don't have an answer for that." He should have known. He was an investigator why hadn't he seen it before now?

"If you had known?" Tony asked as his hands slid up Gibbs' chest.

"I'd have done this a long time ago." Gibbs' lips brushed against Tony's. Softly, gently at first just enjoying the feel of their lips touching. Then deeper truly tasting Tony's lips,   
the softness and the warmth until the hunger took over. The passion caused Gibbs to crush Tony's lips to his forcing his tongue into Tony's mouth. Gibbs' hands thrust Tony's hips back harder against the wall, pinning him there never wanting to let him go.

Tony wrapped his arms around Gibbs' neck, his fingers knotting into the hair on the back of Gibbs' head and wrenching Gibbs down harder against his lips. He didn't want it to end wanted to believe it could go on forever and that they would never have to part.

It was Gibbs that finally tore his lips from Tony's as he fought to fill his lungs with air.

"I need you." Tony moaned.

There were no words as Gibbs' hands traveled from Tony's hips up over his ribcage then across his chest. As his hand reached the buttons on his shirt he grabbed it in the middle and pulled, sending the buttons scattering across the floor. Gibbs heard Tony's sharp intake of air, surprised by the action. Then Gibbs' hands were on Tony's chest, exploring the peaks and valleys as if memorizing every inch of Tony's flesh.

"So amazing." Gibbs sighed as his eyes explore Tony's chest along with his hands.

Gibbs' hands pushed the shirt down over Tony's shoulders but did not let it fall. Instead, Gibbs used the shirt to pin Tony's arms against his body. Gibbs’ lips trickled kisses across Tony's shoulders tasting the soft flesh with his mouth and tongue. As he reached Tony's neck his lips turned greedy nipping and sucking the tender flesh.

"Jethro." The name dripped from Tony's lips like some prayer.

Gibbs pulled back momentarily looking in Tony's eyes moved by the way Tony spoke his name.

"I'll never get tired of hearing you say may name." Gibbs sighed before against assaulting Tony's throat. Finally, he jerked the shirt down Tony's arms letting it fall to the floor at Tony's feet. Gibbs' hands clawed over Tony's back exploring this new part of Tony exposed to his touch.

Suddenly realizing his arms were free Tony's hands clung to Gibbs' hips pulling his body forward with such force that Tony thought it would leave bruises. Tony moaned as he felt Gibbs’ hard cock crush against his own and he rocked his hips rubbing they're cocks against each other.

"God Tony." Gibbs growled pulled from his exploration by Tony's rocking.

"Need more." Tony groaned as he desperately tried to push Gibbs' sweatshirt up his body, tugging it over Gibbs' head and arms then tossing it across the kitchen. Using the moment to his advantage, Tony spun Gibbs around thrusting him back against the wall reversing their positions.

Gibbs looked momentarily stunned, surprised by Tony's sudden forcefulness. Tony saw the surprise and fixed his stare on Gibbs.

"You're not the boss here." Tony sighed as his fingers scratched up Gibbs' chest. "And I won't be submissive."

Gibbs focused his gaze on Tony's, his eyes ablaze with desire and complete acceptance. They were equals here and Gibbs wanted nothing less.

Seeing the understanding and acceptance in Gibbs' eyes, Tony's hands glided down Gibbs' arms and laced their fingers together. Then he held Gibbs' arms tightly against the wall their fingers still entwined.

Gibbs sighed, his body ablaze with a new desire.

Tony's mouth explored every minute piece of Gibbs' neck and throat. His lips tasted the pulse at Gibbs' neck; it was fast and strong, burning with need. It fueled Tony's longing and his lips moved to the tender spot between Gibbs' neck and shoulder. Instinctively, he marked his claim, his teeth gnawing at the flesh knowing without question it would leave a mark and not caring.

"Tony!" Gibbs growled thrusting his cock against Tony's, his own animalist need aroused by the bite.

The response was Tony sliding their intertwined hands above Gibbs' head as he thrust his cock against Gibbs, over and over as if fucking the man.

Gibbs moaned his own hips bucking to meet each of Tony's movements.

"Oh God." Tony groaned so aroused that his grip on Gibbs loosened. Suddenly Gibbs’ hands slipped from Tony's and grabbed his hips continuing the fucking motion. Tony's fingers racked over Gibbs’ shoulders and back as if trying to claw his way inside.

Gibbs’ lips brushed against Tony's ear. "I need to suck your cock."

"Jethro." Tony moaned almost coming just from Gibbs' request.

Another change in their position as Gibbs slammed Tony against the wall. His hands tore at the buckle on Tony's belt, then the button and zipper on his slacks until he shoved them down Tony's body. "Jesus Tony." Gibbs sighed as he realized Tony had nothing underneath. The discovery fueled Gibbs' desire as he kissed down Tony's chest and stomach, until he was on his knees in front of the man.

There was no time for Tony to prepare as Gibbs wrapped his lips around his cock and took him in. "Oh God." Tony cried out as his fingers scraped across the wall trying to find something, anything to cling to. There was nothing and it no longer mattered as Tony drifted away. Gibbs’ mouth moved expertly over his cock driving Tony into the endless abyss.

Gibbs was just as lost in the sensation. His only thought that of wanting to make Tony come.

"Jethro." Tony moaned. "Feels so good." Tony wasn't going to last. He had dreamed about all of this for so long, wanted it so much that his body screamed for satisfaction. Tony realized there was no denying the release he felt growing inside him. For seconds or moments he tried to hang on but it was futile. "Jethro." Tony screamed the name as he came thrusting his cock into Gibbs mouth. He felt his knees go weak and he forced himself to remain upright as Gibbs continued to feed from his cock.

Once Tony's body relaxed slightly and his cock had finally grown flaccid, Gibbs climbed back up Tony's body.

Face to face again, Tony crushed his lips to Gibbs tasting himself on his lover. When Tony pulled back from the kiss, his eyes locked on the Gibbs. Tony's hands opened Gibbs’ jeans and slipped inside. He racked his fingers over Gibbs hard cock.

"Fuck me." Tony sighed.

Gibbs moaned as he grabbed Tony and practically flung him against the counter. He pushed Tony's upper body down and felt Tony's ass press against his cock. "Stay." Gibbs growled as he walked away for a moment.

Tony felt Gibbs' body again behind him, heard the lube open. Then two lubed fingers pushed their way into him. He moaned as he rocked back on the fingers. The fingers fucked him mercilessly as Gibbs opened him up. Then they were gone and it caused Tony to groan with loss.  
Positioning himself against Tony, Gibbs pressed the head of his cock inside and moaned. Then grabbed Tony's hips and slowly pushed his cock all the way in. Once in, Gibbs just let himself enjoy the sensation.

"Please Jethro." Tony sighed.

Moving one hand to Tony's shoulder, Gibbs gradually started to move back and forth, the tight warmth grabbing Gibbs' cock with each pass. "Tony." Gibbs groaned as his speed increased giving in to the desire. He slammed into Tony driving his body against the counter with each forward motion.

"Fuck me. Harder" Tony begged.

God Gibbs loved the sound of Tony's voice begging him. It only made Gibbs double his efforts fucking Tony with more fever and need. Harder he thrust into Tony feeling the need to come threatening, but he didn't care, it felt to good wanted it to much to slow down. He felt the release start in his spine and spread to his cock. "Tony." Gibbs cried as he came burying his cock inside Tony.

############

They lay in front of the fireplace, pillows scattered behind them, wrapped together in a blanket. Gibbs had started a fire the weather outside cool enough to let them enjoy the fires warmth. He was spooning Tony dropping small kisses on his neck.

Tony suddenly rolled onto his back and looked up at Gibbs.

Gibbs smiled at him.

Tony's eyes drifted to the mark he had left on Gibbs and his finger gently traced over it. A second later he looked back up at Gibbs. 

At first Gibbs thought he was going to apologize for the mark or give an explanation to why but nothing was said.

Trailing his fingers down Gibbs' chest, Tony sighed. "I need to ask you something."

"Okay." Gibbs nodded looking into those beautiful emerald eyes.

"Am I the other man?" Tony's question was filled with sadness and concern.

Gibbs furrowed his brow. "What?"

"The man I saw you with that night?" Tony didn't want to ask, but needed to know.

"What?" Gibbs shook his head. "God Tony no."

Tony nodded not sure exactly what Gibbs' answer meant.

"Hey." Gibbs cupped Tony's face in his hand. "I would have never let this happen if there was someone else. Never!"

"I just needed to know."

"There's only one man I want." Gibbs sighed. "And that's you."

Tony smiled. "Good because I don't share."

"Neither do I." Gibbs placed a chased kiss on Tony's lips then just stared down at him.

"What are you thinking behind those amazing blue eyes?"

"That I will never get enough of you." Gibbs paused. "And that I want you again."

"I'm not stopping you." Tony smiled.

"You couldn't even if you tried." Gibbs smirked.

"Oh is that so?" Tony chuckled.

"I think it's my turn to mark my territory." Gibbs said before devouring Tony's throat.


End file.
